Lost and Lonely
by demi-godesswriter
Summary: Okay so yes this is the same story but it needed a major overhall. Kaoru Kamiya is struggling to find a meaning in her life after her father’s death. Her best friend convinces her to move out to Kyoto hoping to help her heal.
1. Issue correction

Hello this is the author speaking.

Sorry for some confusion I know you're all probably wonder what the heck is going on, well simply put I have been writing this story for a long time and at one point had to completely re-write it. Unfortunately what that means for you the reader is that some things become discombobulated. Well I am here to fix that and I hope that if you find any more odd things in my stories you don't hesitate to correct me.

Thank you to all who read this and review I greatly appreciate it. Now that I have corrected some issues…let's get on with the show!


	2. Chapter One

**Lost and Lonely Chapter One:**

Okay so I know some of you may be wondering, yes this is the original story however I have taken the time out and in my newfound interest to actually complete this story have corrected my grammar mistakes. (or at least the ones I noticed) I hope you all enjoy it. I promise I will revise other chapters to add more detail and correct spelling and what not and hopefully I will be able to come up with another chapter or two.

If you're lucky! ;)

Hint! If you see text in " " they are spoken words if text is in ' ' than it is thought!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters. I only wish I did.

Summary: Kaoru Kamiya is struggling to find a meaning in her life after her parent's death. Her best friend convinces her to move out to Kyoto in hopes that a change in scenery and life style would help Kaoru heal. Kaoru didn't expect, however, that she would end up meeting Kenshin Himura, one of the most beautiful and kind men. But is Kenshin hiding something from Kaoru? Will she finally feel as if she can get farther in her life or will everything come crashing down once again?

Hint! If you see text in " " they are spoken words if text is in ' ' than it is thought! x

Again I do not own Rurouni Kenshin! (sadly enough v.v)

Lost and Lonely, Chapter 1:

While the week had been gorgeous full of sunlight and birds chirping, today seems to be somewhat different. As the light fills the small apartment the raven-haired woman currently calls home Kaoru Kamiya can be found sitting on the balcony overlooking the small courtyard of the apartment complex. The light floods in through the open window filling the small room with light and somehow accomplishing the difficult task of making the tiny apartment feel like an extension of the outside world.

She sighs lightly leaning against the wall as she stares blindly at the city around her. "I don't know why Misao insisted upon coming out here." While the complex was nice it was nothing compared to the fresh air and more rural area that Kaoru was accustomed to.

She frowns slightly and looks at the clock on the nightstand. "Misao is probably waiting for me. If I'm late again she'll have a fit!"

Misao Machimachi is Kaoru's best friend and the only sibling figure that Kaoru has ever known. Misao had convinced Kaoru to come to Kyoto with her. She had to admit that at times she enjoyed Kyoto. There were so many more people in Kyoto and so much more for her to do. However, she still missed the quietness of her old dojo back in Tokyo and the peaceful training of Kamyia Kashin Ryu. Sighing Kaoru gets up from her comfortable spot by the window and grabs her coat from the back of the couch throwing it on as she walks out the door.

As she looks at her watch Kaoru realizes that it's still going to take about five minutes to get to the Aioya, quickening her pace she hurries to meet Misao at her place of work and current residence.

The Aioya is a quaint Inn run by an old perverted man named Okina. Misao had heard of the place from her parents and since Misao's father happened to be a close friend of Okina's he had agreed to take her in without a moment of hesitation and had even given her a job. Okina is a kind man, despite his womanizing, and Misao often looks to him as a type of grandfather. He would fit the mold very easily for he has a long white beard tied off at the end and is slightly frail looking. If it weren't for his tendencies to act as if he were still 30, Kaoru might look upon him as more of a father figure as well.

He had offered Kaoru to stay at the Aioya as well but she politely refused saying that she would rather try living on her own. When she refused to live at the Aioya, Okina and Misao had set forth to get her an apartment that was close to the Inn. Once she was somewhat settled into the apartment however, they continued to badger her and drive her completely insane until she agreed to take a part time job at the restaurant as a waitress.

As she walks the few blocks to the Aioya she comes across a small group of men pushing around a small boy. '_I have to help him!' _was the only thing that ran through her mind before she begins to rush to the boy's side. Realizing that she doesn't have her bokken with her she quickly reprimands herself while looking for something to use as a weapon. '_Of all the times to forget my bokken I had to choose today!' _In the middle of this thoughtKaoru spots a young woman outside a house sweeping. She quickly goes up to the woman acting as polite as possible and yet trying to be quick about her business.

"Excuse me" she bows politely to the young women earning a smile in return. "Could I please borrow your broom?" The woman looks at her quizzically but relinquishes the broom to her.

"Thank you!" She quickly runs over to where the men are, removing the head of the broom in the process. '_Well it isn't exactly a Bokken but it'll have to do.' _Taking a deep breath to get up her courage she yells at the men. "Hey you thugs!"

The men look at her and sneer. "Hey boss looks like we've got a little minx trying to take us on with a broom!" They all laugh at the sight of Kaoru standing in a weak battle pose in front of them. Kaoru tries her best to hold the broom and keep her stance even though her long skirt is proving to make it difficult to move. "What should we do with her boss?" Their boss looks at her and grins. He is a very greasy looking man with short black hair and a slight pot belly. He's completely disgusting and Kaoru has to keep from cringing at the sight of him.

"You guys finish off the squirt here," he motions to the small boy, "I'll handle her." They nod and go back to beating on the boy. Finding her voice Kaoru stands firm as he walks towards her.

"Don't misjudge me! I'm the assistant master of Kamyia Kashin! Now let the boy go and I won't hurt you!" She raises the broom handle as he walks closer and stops a few feet away from her and chuckles. At this point Kaoru is practically holding her breath. It smells as if the man hasn't bathed in days or even weeks and she can smell the alcohol pouring off the man's body.

"A girl thinks she can beat me? And with a broom handle no less! Heh, you'll be a fine addition to my collection." Kaoru glares at him as if she were signing his death certificate. The man simply throws his head back laughing believing this girl to be nothing more than an arrogant woman. _'Her spunky attitude would defiantly make a fine addition to my _collection' he thinks.

Kaoru can see that the man is wrapped up in his thoughts so she takes the opening handed to her, she charges forward and hits the man over the head with the handle and then knee's him in the groin. He promptly falls to the ground groaning.

"Hmph! I told you I wasn't just a girl!" She makes a move to fight the other men beating on the child when the man on the ground grabs her ankle and she is sent to the ground with a loud thud. When she hits the ground she releases the broom handle so she can use her hands to catch herself. Unfortunately this means that her only weapon left her hands and is now laying about three feet away from her.

"No girl will get the better of me!" He gets up and draws a dagger out of his coat pocket. "I'll teach you, you wench!" Kaoru searches around her for a way to get the dagger away from the man. As she tries to move away the man pins her down so that she can't get too far away from him. "You're going to pay!" As the dagger begins its decent down upon Kaoru a man's voice can be heard from behind her.

"I don't think that's a wise move buddy." Looking up the man sees his small group lying on the ground with broken limbs and a tall man with spiky brown hair, white jacket and pants standing there with his arms crossed. "You…you…" The man glares forgetting Kaoru for a moment and charges at the large man who stops him with one hand. The tall stranger then grabs the man's wrist breaking it and automatically forces the man to drop his meager weapon to the ground. By this time Kaoru is sitting up staring at him in wonder as he knees the man in the gut and drops him to the ground unconscious.

Blinking at the scene in front of her, Kaoru gets up and dusts herself off. "You're pretty brave missy. You shouldn't go pickin' fights without a weapon tho'."

Kaoru "hmphs" and walks to the boy. '_He's hurt pretty bad. I need to get him to the Aioya and then find his parents to let them know that he's alright.'_ She crouches by the boy shaking him lightly. "Hello? Are you alright?" Frowning she begins to try and lift him as the man finally speaks up after walking up behind her.

"Here, give him to me I'll take him back to my place. The little runt got himself in trouble again."

She quickly looks up at him. "Do you know him? Please, tell me where are his parents? Why was he here alone?"

Frowning, the man picks the boy up. "Yeah I know 'im, his name's Myojin Yahiko, I'm Sagara Sanosuke. He's an orphan. I've been takin' care of him since he showed up in my neighborhood a few months ago." Kaoru looks down apologetically.

"Hmm…how far is your home from here?" She looks at the boy trying to assess his wounds. They are bad but not too terrible. He'll defiantly be sore and in a lot of pain when he wakes up.

Sano shrugs, "about a mile or two. It's down by the docks."

Kaoru shakes her head. "That won't do. We better take him to the Aioya, they'll take care of him there." Sanosuke nods and follows her as she grabs the few things that Yahiko must have dropped and begins walking the short distance to the Aioya.

Upon entering Misao comes out glaring at Kaoru. "You're late! I almost went out to look for you! You have got a lot of explaining to do!" Kaoru pushes past Misao and into a small room Sano following with Yahiko. "Misao if you haven't noticed we don't have time for this. We need to help this boy he's hurt pretty bad."

Misao finally notices Sanosuke and Yahiko and nods as Kaoru pulls back the blanket on the small twin sized bed and Sanosuke lays him down on it. "I'll go get Okina and Okon." Misao was out of the room before the two knew what had happened.

A few hours later Yahiko is awake, bandages wrapped around the majority of his limbs, bruises covering his face and the majority of his body. Kaoru sits with Misao tending to Yahiko as he complains about not being treated like a child.

"Hey ugly I'm fine okay! Just chill!" Kaoru glares at the boy and puts more pressure on the wound she is tending to at that moment making him hiss. "Well Yahiko-CHAN, I still need to make sure that you're tended to properly." Grumbling he crosses his arms and looks away Sano bopping him over the head.

"Hey, Missy hear went through a lot to help you out and Misao and Okina are nice enough to let us crash here for tonight so you could show some respect."

"Hmph." Kaoru finishes up and puts her cloth back into the bowl of water. "Okay you're all set. Misao is going to have Megumi stop by tomorrow to check you out fully, so you just relax and chill okay Yahiko-_Chan_?"

Yahiko twitches at the ending, "Yeah whatever _ugly_." Misao and Kaoru get up and leave the room after Kaoru bops Yahiko over the head with her fist.

"Wow Kaoru you really get yourself mixed up with a lot of weird people." Comments Misao as they head out of the room

Kaoru grins at her. "I know Misao just like I got mixed up with you!" She sticks out her tongue at her friend and runs down the hall as the small ninja girl chases after her and tackles her to the ground.

"You can't get away from me! Aoshi-sama and the Oniwabanshu trained me, remember?"

Giggling Kaoru sits up. "You mean your Boyfriend and his group?"

"He isn't my Boyfriend Kaoru!" Misao pouts.

"Yeah you only wish he was!" She laughs as Misao pouts some more and they get up to go help around the Inn. Laughing every now and then at each-others antics.

They make a few room service calls and help in the small restaurant serving food to the customers. As Kaoru goes around the main dining room in the Aioya taking orders she notices as a man come in and she greets him happily telling him to pick a seat and that she'll be right with him. The man smiles to her and then nods. He sits down at a booth and waits for her to come to his table. Silently he follows her with his eyes while he contemplates the young woman who is currently serving a small family. When he had first walked in he had immediately noticed her smile and deep ocean blue eyes and raven hair that framed her face perfectly.

"Hi! I'm Kaoru welcome to the Aioya. I'll be your waitress." She happily hands him a menu and pulls out her pencil and paper. "Can I get you a drink Mr...?"

He smiles happily, "Himura, and yes Miss. Kaoru I'll have a glass of water please." She smiles noticing the man's appearance and very beautiful features. _'Beautiful? Hmm I don't think I've ever thought of a man to be beautiful before but...he is most defiantly just that.'_ He is wearing a dark blue T-shirt with black blue-jeans, his flame red hair seems to jump out at her from the contrast of the shirt. He has his hair tied so that it is in a pony-tail in the center of his head. When Kaoru looks into his deep violet eyes she can swear that not only could she drown in them but it seems as if there are amber flakes dancing around his eyes. Between the way that this man looks and his general demeanor, Kaoru has to stop for a moment to make sure that she is still talking to a customer and not a figment of her overactive imagination.

Blinking to clear her mind Kaoru smiles to the man. "I'll get your drink right away." After she leaves Kenshin ponders his menu quickly deciding on his meal. With time to spare he scans the room for Kaoru. Once he finds her serving another table he takes the time to watch as she beams smiles at her customers all the while contemplating her personality. As he sees her approach with his glass of water he quickly looks away.

"Here you are." Setting the glass on the table she then asks "Do you know what you would like to eat?" He smiles and nods giving her his order. After about 15 minutes later Kaoru comes back with his meal.

Beaming a smile at the man she states, "Just give me a holler if there is anything else I can do for you." Again he simply nods to her and she leaves. _'I must admit that the constant nodding is slightly annoying. I wish he would say a little more.' _Shrugging she goes about her work.

A half an hour later Kenshin finishes his meal. He places a good sum of money on the table that should be enough to cover his meal and leave a very decent tip for her. Among the money he also leaves her a small piece of paper with his name and number on it. Grinning he leaves before she can come back to the table.

A few moments later Kaoru returns to find Kenshin gone and the money wrapped in a piece of paper on the table. As she picks it up she unrolls the paper and reads it to herself quietly. "Please give me a call at this number and we could maybe get together. Kenshin." Kaoru tucks the paper away in her apron with a slight blush and goes to find Misao; she would defiantly want to hear about this beautiful stranger named Kenshin.


	3. Chapter Two

**Lost and Lonely Chapter two:**

Like I said I am re-working this story to update it a bit. And thanks to one of my reviewers I noticed that I had a major flaw in my plot so please re-read this I hope it makes more sense now! I hope you all like the changes please review! Even if you hate it REVIEW! ^_^x

Hint! If you see text in " " they are spoken words if text is in ' ' than it is thought!

Sorry but I don't own anything of Rurouni Kenshin I only wish I did. But believe me…if they were real I would sooooo fight for custody! Lol! JK.

…………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Throwing her apron into a pile of laundry Kaoru goes to the one place she is sure Misao would be, the temple. Walking closer to the small temple that sat on the back portion of the property, Kaoru can see Misao peaking at a certain Ice man whom Kaoru is more than certain must be sitting there. '_Typical Misao, always where Aoshi is when she doesn't have any work to do.'_

Before Misao has a chance to go into the temple and bother Aoshi Kaoru grabs hold of her friend's shoulders affectively making Misao jump a mile off of the ground. Trying hard not to burst out in laughter so she doesn't disturb Aoshi, though she has the sneaking hunch that he knows they are there and that Misao's presence alone had disturbed the man even before Kaoru had arrived. In order to save the poor man from losing more concentration due to her hyper best friend Kaoru drags Misao away from the door closing it as quietly as possible.

Inside the small room Aoshi sits shaking his head and lets out a small sigh of relief. _'I'm glad she was intercepted, I did not want to be bothered today. Even if it is Misao.'_

Bringing Misao into the spare room and shutting the door behind her Kaoru attempts to shut the girl up. "Listen Misao I have something really important to talk to you about. So shush and listen okay?" Once Misao nods her consent Kaoru starts talking a mile-a-minute relaying all of the current events and a rather detailed account of Kenshin. By the look on Misao's face it might have been a little too detailed. She then fishes out the make-shift note and shoves it at Misao before continuing her tirade. Taking a deep breath and slumping her shoulders Kaoru slows down and gets out the only coherent words thus far. "So what should I do?"

Blinking and looking at the paper Misao slowly grins at Kaoru and goes running off. It took Kaoru a second to comprehend just what had happened, realizing that her friend just took off with a mischievous grin on her face, Kaoru bolts off in the direction Misao has gone. "Where...is she?" Kaoru pants between steps. Stopping in the hallway she tries to compose herself. "That twerp better not be doing anything stupid!" Taking off again Kaoru runs around the building for another minute or so before finally screeching to a halt outside of a door where she can here Misao talking to someone. '_Oh No!' _Kaoru walks into the room and sure enough, there's Misao…on the phone.

"Hi! Is this…" Misao looks at the paper to check the name, realizing exactly what Misao has done she takes the opportunity to snatch the phone and slip of paper out of Misao's hands. "Hey! I was talking!"

Covering the mouthpiece with her hand she reprimands her friend, "Shut up Misao! What exactly do you think you're doing!"

On the other end Kenshin sits at a stop light looking at his phone and grins. _'Well this is interesting.' _"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Kaoru looks at the phone and panics, realizing that Kenshin is still on the other line just sitting there. "Ummm…" Kaoru hesitantly speaks into the phone. "Uh…."

"Oh good I wasn't hung up on. But I do know I am not speaking to the same person. May I enquire as to your name?" Kenshin grins at the pause on the other end.

"Um…I'm sorry…" she sighs realizing that she can't hang up on him now. Glaring at Misao one last time Kaoru speaks up and begins the awkward conversation. "This is Karou Kamiya…I don't know if you remember me…but I waited on you at the Aioya today."

Smiling at his phone Kenshin answers the young woman on the line. "Of course I remember you. It isn't every day that I give my personal number out to strangers."

Blushing Kaoru nods, realizing that it's a phone and thus he can't see her reactions she speaks up, "yes I would imagine not."

Chuckling Kenshin continues, "I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tomorrow night."

Giving Misao a death stare, who was currently sitting in a chair grinning for ear to ear at her best friend and obviously thinking that this was more amusing than reality tv, Kaoru comes up with the first excuse she can find, "Well…while that would be nice but I am working tomorrow night."

'_Stubborn isn't she? I bet she wasn't even going to call. Heh, she should be interesting if I can just get her to say yes.' _"That's no problem; we can go after you finish work. I saw on the sign that the restaurant closes at 6:30 on Tuesdays…so how about I pick you up at 7?"

"Well…I...umm…" Kaoru mutters as Misao just rolls her eyes and then takes the phone away from a mystified Kaoru.

"Kenshin right? This is Misao."

Sighing Kenshin wonders what happened to the beauty he was just speaking to. "Ah yes Misao I was just saying to Kaoru that I would like to take her out tomorrow at 7. Do you know if she agreed or not?"

"She'd love to. Uh huh…Yup…okay she'll see you at 7." Blinking Kaoru is shook from her daze and stares from the phone to Misao as she hangs up with a short good bye.

"Misao…what..did you just do!" Kaoru stands over her friend with her hands on her hips. If looks could kill Misao would be on the floor gushing blood.

In the most innocent and childlike of voices that misao can muster she states, "I simply finished the phone call that you were to chicken to do. He sounded happy that you could go out with him and he said he'll pick you up here at 7 o'clock tomorrow night."

"Misao! I didn't even know if I was going to see him again!"

"Well now you do." Ginning Misao leaves the room with Kaoru standing there gapping at her back.

"Damn you Misao!" Kaoru bangs her head on the wall lightly. '_What am I going to do?'_

_(Where ever Kenshin is):_

Kenshin hangs up his cell phone smiling to himself. He hadn't expected a call about her for another few hours. But then he was pretty sure it was due to the high-pitched girl who called him. _'What was her name again? Oh right Misao'_ He laughed to himself as he remembered hearing Kaoru berate Misao when she had obviously found her on the phone speaking to him. _'Apparently her "friend" doesn't consult her on matters like this.' _He parks his car across from a small building and gets out grabbing a large duffle bag in the process. _'Well I'm glad her friend called…It enabled me to speak to her again. She is filled with a great spirit. Tomorrow night should prove to be much fun.' _Walking into the building Kenshin quickly disappears from sight.

_(Back at the Aioya):_

Sighing to herself Kaoru leaves the room to go and check on Yahiko and Sano. "They better not be getting themselves into too much trouble, that would be the last thing that I need today." Opening the door Kaoru walks in to find Megumi tending to Yahiko and the little brat complaining about the pain but there is no Sano to be found. "Hello Yahiko-chan…Megumi." Grinning at Yahiko's hatred of the nickname Kaoru continued. "How is everything Megumi? And where is Sano?"

Megumi shrugs at the girl as she finishes up tending to the howling child. "Who? That gangster rooster head? How should I know? I only saw him on my way in." Packing up her things Megumi hands Kaoru some medicine. "If the pain gets bad just have him put this on it. His wounds aren't too bad, just mainly bruises and such but make sure he gets enough rest before doing anything major." With that Megumi leaves Yahiko and Kaoru alone.

Looking at Yahiko Kaoru tries to figure out where Sano might have run off to. _'He seemed worried about the little brat so why would he just up and leave like that?' _Sitting down next to Yahiko and helping him to sit up a little in the bed she asks him if he knows where Sano might have gone.

"Yeah, on Mondays he always goes out at this time of day. He says he has to go meet someone about something or other and that if he didn't go the person would get mad at him or something like that."

Handing Yahiko another pillow she thinks to herself. "He's probably just going to see some girl or something." Nodding to Yahiko Kaoru gets up.

"Alright, well you heard what Megumi said…you're supposed to stay in bed and rest. I'll come back and check on you when dinner's ready." He nods his consent and grabs a book that Misao has let him borrow.

Leaving Yahiko to his reading Kaoru goes about her job at the Inn. "I can't believe Misao. I just can't believe she would call Kenshin like that! Grr…now I'm set up for a date tomorrow that I don't even know what I'm going to do about. It's worse than a blind date for heaven's sakes! And where did that damn Sano go? I was counting on him to be here to take care of Yahiko! Now I'm going to have to do it along with the rest of the things I have to do today." Sighing Kaoru does all of her work her mind racing on the day's events.

_(Meanwhile):_

Sano gets out of the cab he has taken to get to the small building. Looking up at the windows that seem to make up the sides of the building Sano curses himself. "Damn I'm probably late. He's gonna kick my butt. I hope the little missy can take care of Yahiko for me for a little while." Grabbing his things Sano heads into the building to find his companion who he knew would be ticked at him.


	4. Chapter Three

**Lost and Lonely Chapter Three:**

I am re-working this story to update it a bit. And thanks to one of my reviewers I noticed that I had a major flaw in my plot so please re-read this I hope it makes more sense now! I hope you all like the changes please review! Even if you hate it REVIEW! ^_^x

Hint! If you see text in " " they are spoken words if text is in ' ' than it is thought!

Sorry but I don't own anything of Rurouni Kenshin I only wish I did. But believe me…if they were real I would sooooo fight for custody! Lol! JK.

_*****************************************************************************_

Crashing on her bed Kaoru yells into her pillow. It had been a hectic day from the minute she stepped foot out of her apartment. And it had just gotten worse after the ordeal with Misao and Sano running off and leaving Kaoru to take care of her not-so favorite little-spiky-haired pain in the butt. After she had convinced Yahiko to stay at the Aoiya and that Misao would take care of him for the rest of the evening, she still had to finish her rounds at the Aioya. Unfortunately for Kaoru the day isn't going to any easier when it came to the customers. Trying to juggle her thoughts about the red-haired stranger but keep her mind focused on her customers proved to be harder than one might expect. When it came to certain customers over the course of the day she simply had to grin and try to be as cordial as possible. One small family of four had insisted that the traditional style in which the guests were to sit and eat was barbaric and refused to be told that there were no "normal" tables at the restaurant. Another couple told her that there food isn't cooked properly. When she had told them that it was sushi and was supposed to be served in that manner they ordered it be taken back and "fully" cooked. Poor Tsubame and Tae had to re-cook food about five times for people that night. When Tae heard this particular couple complained Kaoru thought it was just about Tae's braking point. The normally sunny disposition of Tae had decided that enough was enough and in the true sense of vengeance she decided to burn their food, smiling as she handed it to Kaoru. Needless to say when Kaoru re-served it they complained and walked out without paying their tab.

_(Later that evening)_

As she lay on her bed all Kaoru can think about, other than the pounding headache she has and her aching feet, was the mysterious red-head, Kenshin. "I swear if Misao ever does that to me again…" strangling her pillow imagining that it is Misao's neck; Kaoru calms down long enough to look at her clock and see that it is only 7:30. She had gotten off of work at 6:30 but because she had to take care of the brat and then walk the few blocks home, Kaoru was a little later than she had expected.

Laying there Kaoru tried her best to relax and work out her over-stressed nerves. Sighing because she was getting nowhere rubbing her head she decided that some food and a good nap would do her wonders right about now. And so she went into the kitchen to heat up a frozen dinner, one of the few things that she knew how to cook without burning. It was no small coincidence that she was a waitress and not a cook at the Aioya.

Once the food was in the microwave she went to her phone to listen to her messages. There was only one and it was from Misao. Apparently she felt really bad about the stunt she had pulled a few hours earlier and wanted to make it up to Kaoru. Unfortuantly for Misao she wasn't in a very forgiving mood so instead Kaoru simply erased the message and went to heat up her bath.

She had just gotten the water started when the microwave dinged. Stopping the water in the tub she got up and went to retrieve her food. Setting it at the counter she grabbed a fork, a napkin and a drink and sat down to eat quietly. The only problem that while the house was quite her mind wasn't. She couldn't help but to think of the Red-headed man she had met earlier in the day.

"Misao may have stuck her nose where it didn't belong but in a way…I'm sort of grateful that she did. I doubt I would have actually called him." Shaking her head and sighing Kaoru finished her meal and went to take her bath.

*Misao*

"I can't believe she's still mad at me!" Sighing Misao lay in bed. "Maybe tomorrow she'll actually answer phone and then we can go to the gym in the morning."

*Kaoru*

Stepping out of the tub and wrapping a towel around herself Kaoru smiled. The bath had done wonders for her and she was finally relaxed enough that she thought she might be able to get some sleep. Looking at the clock Kaoru noticed that it was almost 9 o'clock. "Mmm…sleep sounds good right about now." Stepping over to her closet Kaoru pulled out a pair of old and tattered sweatpants and a paint stained and well worn out t-shirt.

"Tomorrow I'll call Misao and let her know that I'm not all that mad at her. Although I wouldn't mind smacking her for her little 'prank', sometimes she just doesn't know when to stop." Curling up in bed Kaoru fell asleep her dreams filled with a certain red-head.

*The next Day*

Kaoru woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. "What the…what time is it?" Glancing at her clock she noticed that it was almost 10am. "Ugh! Well at least I don't work today." Her phone continued to ring and she groaned picking it up from her nightstand and answering it gruffly.

"Hello?" And who of course would be calling her? Well it just simply has to be none other than her favorite hyper-active best friend.

"Kaoru?"

"Yes Misao?" She begins with an exasperated tone in her voice. "Is there something that I can help you with?" While her tone was very sarcastic and a little annoyed she knows that there has to be a reason for Misao to be calling. '_She's probably just worried because I slept in and didn't call her back last night_.'

"Well…I knew you were kind of mad at me…" she can practically see Misao's little fists wringing as she talked. Kaoru sighs as she gets up and starts to get ready for the day. "And so I was just wondering" She continues slowly hesitation dripping from her voice, "if you wanted to come to the gym with me. I thought maybe we could spar or something. I'm sure you wanna beat me up right about now huh?"

Grinning Kaoru looks at herself in the mirror. "I don't know about beating you up but I know that sparring and a good work out would be fun." Hearing a high-pitched squeak she can tell her friend is glad that she isn't too mad at her.

"Oh by the way," Kaoru starts, "has Sano come by yet to help out with Yahiko?"

"Uh well…" Misao begins obviously uncomfortable with the change of subject. "He was here for about 15 to 20 minutes but then he left saying he had a really important appointment that he simply couldn't miss and well…he kinda took off…" Misao sighed knowing that this would upset Kaoru even more.

"Stupid rooster. I should know better than to trust him. The next time I see him he's gonna get an earful!" Kaoru was once again fuming and Misao decided that this would be a good time to hang up.

"Ok well I'm going to go get changed!" She could hear Misao riffle through her clothes on the other end. "I'll meet you there in 30 minutes?"

Still irritated Kaoru asks Misao to give her a little more time to get ready since she just woke up. Settling on a new time they say their goodbyes and Kaoru hangs up. "Well I guess if I'm going to go out of the house, even if it is just to the gym, I should put on something with less…holes." Fingering a hole in the top of her t-shirt and looking at the stained garments she begins to look for her nicer workout clothes. Finally finding a pair of dark black pants, that she often wore when she would spar with Misao, and a light purple tank top she ties up her hair and looks in the mirror. 'Well it's not prefect…but then neither am I.' Chuckling to herself she tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear and grabs her bag that has her towel, water bottle, and Bokken in it. She will be damned if she used someone else's Bokken, even if it is just for practice. She thought fondly of the day her father had given it to her.

It had been a gift for her tenth birthday. All of that year Kaoru had worked and studied hard the ins and outs of Kamiya Kashin Ryu, but the one thing she desired most in the whole world, besides her father's love and approval, was a Bokken of her own so that she could stop using the Bokken that her father had purchased from the Riyoia dojo when they closed their doors ten years prior. While the Bokken was usable it was well worn and Kaoru had always feared that one good whack and it would break in two.

On the morning of her birthday Kaoru was awoken by her father and asked to join him in the dojo for early morning meditation. Kaoru reluctantly had dragged herself out of bed wishing nothing more than to sleep in just this one day of the year. Once Kaoru was dressed she met her father in the hall and they had silently walked side by side to the dojo. When her father opened the sliding door the first thing Kaoru saw was a long parcel wrapped in pink and yellow cloth laying in the very center of the floor. When she looked up at her father all he did was smile and say "Happy Birthday my dear Kaoru." Running as fast as her legs would carry her Kaoru had run to the middle of the floor and ripped open the gift to find the Bokken that she now treasured more than any of her other possessions.

Smiling she grabs her keys, turns off the lights in her small apartment and leaves to walk the 20 blocks to the gym she and Misao frequently attend.

_(At the Gym):_

Sano stands over the bench spotting his friend as he lifts the heavy weights. "So? Are ya gonna tell me why you seem so cheery today? I had thought that my being late to our weekly work out session would have ya grouchy as heck, but ya seem to be happier than a kid in a toy store. What gives? Did you finally get that damn boss of yours Katsura to let you switch departments?"

Putting down the weights and turning to his tall and quite ignorant friend, Kenshin sighs and shakes his head, the slightest hint of a smile in his purple eyes. "Sano, how many times must I ask you not to talk of work? You know I don't like discussing such things when we are in public."

"Yeah yeah yeah. I just figured…well if it isn't about work than what? Did you finally find a girl or something?" Kenshin just grins at his friend and moves on to the next piece of equipment that catches his eye.

"No way!" Sano is running to catch his friend as he walks to the training room. "The great Kenshin Himura finally grew up and found a girlfriend!" Glaring at Sano Kenshin says nothing. "Ya gotta be joking me man! And how come I didn't find out about this sooner?"

Sighing and turning to Sano before entering a small private training room Kenshin glares at him his purple-amber eyes sending imaginary daggers straight at Sano's head. "For one you are not my Mother, and two she isn't technically my girlfriend…yet." At this Kenshin sighs so lightly that Sano can barely hear it and walks into the room. Leaving behind a mystified Sanosuke.

"Wait" Sano grins, he just had to push this and find out what is going on, "but you did meet a GIRL right?" Sano runs into the room determined to beat more information out of his friend.

Just as Sano disappears into the room, Kaoru walks into the gym and scopes the room out for her rambunctious best friend. It didn't take long for the minute Misao sees her, her hands began to wave frantically for Kaoru's attention. After Kaoru signs in she goes over to Misao and gives her a reluctant hug. "Hi Misao."

"Hi!" Speaking fast so that Kaoru doesn't hurt her mid hug lets go of her friend and speaks up. "Ok so before you kill me for yesterday I just have one thing to say in my defense." She grins as Kaoru raises an eyebrow.

"Which is…?" She puts down her bag and crosses her arms looking at her friend.

"This Kenshin guy obviously likes you and he sounds really hot" Misao grins even more, is that's possible, and hurries on with her little speech before Kaoru can cut her off. "So if it weren't for me you'd be out on an awesome potential for a boyfriend! Oh and did I mention that he sounded so hot on the phone?"

Bopping Misao over the head Kaoru picks up her things and walks to one of the private rooms that they normally train in. She can faintly hear Misao's protests as she runs into the room closing the door behind her. Kaoru simply takes out her Bokken and begins warming up paying no mind to her friend.

'_This is defiantly a good idea. And unfortunately the weasel's right…Kenshin is pretty hot…but I can't help but wonder if I'd really want to date him. While he seemed amazing at the restaurant there was something odd about him. Something almost haunting about him that I just can't seem to shake off.' _Lost in her thoughts Kaoruspends a half an hour just warming up. After sparring for a while with Misao and forcing her to promise never to pull a stunt like that ever again, the girls decide to take a break and go into the small cafe that is connected to the gym.

As Misao bounces out of the room Kaoru can hear Misao talking a mile a minute. In an attempt to catch at least one word out of the weasel's mouth Kaoru has to grab her ponytail and pull the girl slightly backwards. "Ouch! Kaoru that hurt and I'm Starving!" Misao clutches at her stomach. "If I don't eat I'll die!" Kaoru lets go of the girl's hair and Misao simply continues to walk a head of her friend grinning as she hears Kaoru "promise?" undoubtedly an answer to Misao's proclamation about starving to death. Running to catch up with her friend Kaoru follows her into the small café.

Once they get into the room they look for an empty booth to sit at. Finding one that seems to be good they walk over to it and begin to get comfortable. Sitting down opposite Misao Kaoru looks around. Most of the people in the café Kaoru does not know which isn't surprising due to the fact that the two women only frequent the gym once maybe twice a week, but when she looks to the left of her and across the room to one particular booth she sees a familiar face. Scowling she gets up, completely ignoring Misao's faint cries at her sudden departure from the table and in such a fowl mood none-the-less. Walking over to the booth she puts her hands on her hips and glares at spiky-haired man the man in front of her.

"This…is your important _thing_ that you just had to go out and do?" Now he would get it Kaoru was fuming and it was evident all over her face. By this point in the conversation Misao is craning her neck and practically standing on the bench to see who was currently earning Kaoru's wrath. "You leave poor little Yahiko all alone with Misao so you can go to the Gym? What would make this place so special that you would abandon the child you are supposed to be caring for to come here?" Sano looks up at Kaoru and scratches the back of his head smiling sheepishly.

"Umm…well when you put it that way missy it doesn't sound good for me at all now does it? Ya know I kind of figured that the kid would be ok with you there and all. So many people over there I thought that you and the kid wouldn't even notice I was gone and all." You could almost see the animated sweat drop from on his head as Kaoru begins to fume.

"You would leave a hurt little boy who is your responsibility all by himself for this?" Waving her hand once in a sweeping motion around the café Kaoru continues to berate him. "What is the matter with you?"

Sano chuckles softly and then looks beyond Kaoru and perks up. "What are you smiling at Rooster-head?"

"Is there a problem Sano?" Hearing the familiar voice coming from behind her Kaoru turns around pale faced and sees Kenshin standing behind her. He looks very different from when she had seen him earlier that day. He has on a dark blue tank top and gray sweat pants and she can see the slight shimmer of sweat from his obvious work out. His eyes have that gold glint to them that she had seen at the Aioya that make her want to run and fear and stare into for hours. In the bright lights of the gym his hair almost seems to be the color of orange/red fire. When he realizes who is berating his best friend Kenshin's somewhat hard tone softens and his eyes turn a miraculous shade of purple with only a few golden specks were left dancing in his eyes.

"Kaoru, how nice to see you again." Taking in her appearance Kenshin keeps himself from smiling. She looks so foreign to him in the outfit that she has on. Her hair is slightly a mess and her outfit in some way seems fitting to her. She looks like a slight tomboy in the fact that she looks strong and able to take care of herself easily. He had seen the fire in her eyes as she was berating Sano but it would appear that in the instant that Kenshin had spoken the glare turned into that of a frightened school girl being caught spying on her crush.

Biting her lower lip Kaoru smiles and tucks a stray hair behind her ear. "Hello Kenshin."

"Oi Kenshin, I would introduce you to the missy here but it seems like you two have already met." Staring at his friend he grins that all knowing smile. _'So this is the one he was talking about. Heh, Kenshin and the missy…kind of seems fitting though.'_

Sitting down, Kenshin nods. "Yes we met earlier at the Aoiya." Kaoru nods her agreement simply standing there staring at Kenshin her furry at Sano momentarily forgotten. "Would you like to join us Kaoru?"

Blinking and taking herself out of her daze Kaoru sighed. "I would but Misao…"

Just then the bundle of energy herself pops up. "Somebody call me?" Grinning she looks at Kaoru and sees her toss a quick glare her way. "Hey Sano, what are you doing here and who's this?" Eyeing Kenshin Misao takes her place beside Kaoru.

Sighing, Kaoru says the inevitable. "Misao…this is Kenshin Himura, Kenshin this is Misao Machimachi my best friend." The last part she says through slightly gritted teeth.

Leaning into Kaoru, Misao whispers in her friend's ear. "This is the same guy from earlier right? He's is hot…now aren't you glad I called him?" Ignoring her friend Kaoru sighs and hangs her head rubbing her temples.

"I was just saying to Kaoru that you ladies are welcome to join us." Kenshin offers with a polite smile.

Grinning Misao promptly sits down next to Sano leaving the space next to Kenshin for Kaoru to sit in. "Let's order I'm starving!"

…………………………………….

Okay so Please review and let me know if you like the corrections I have made. I think I might take the story in a different direction than I was originally planning on. If you have any suggestions or comments feel free to leave them. I don't care if you love the story or hate it feed-back is still feed-back! ^_^x


	5. Chapter Four

**Lost and Lonely Chapter Four:**

Okay, So I know that It's been a while since I updated this but I've been busy. I hope you all like it!

Hint! If you see text in " " they are spoken words if text is in ' ' than it is thought!

Sorry but I don't own anything of Rurouni Kenshin I only wish I did. But believe me…if they were real I would sooooo fight for custody! Lol! JK.

***In the café***

Sitting on the edge of the booth, leaving a fairly large gap between herself and Kenshin, Kaoru stares at Misao. '_I swear Misao is going to be the death of me…that is, if I don't kill her first.' _Misao sat next to Sano grinning as she grabs Sano's menu from him. "Oi! What cha ya think you're doing weasel girl?" Misao glares at him and within seconds the two are in an all out war over the menu.

Kaoru buries her face in her hands to hide from the site of two grown adults fighting over something so trivial. '_How embarrassing! I can't believe I know these two. Let alone that one of them is my best friend!' _When Kaoru feels a hand on her shoulder she is so startled from her thoughts that she almost jumps. Turning to the source of the contact she sees Kenshin looking at her with a kind smile, his eye dancing with laughter at what she really isn't sure. His hand is resting on her shoulder with just enough weight that she can feel it and it is kind of unnerving her having him that close. When she tries to brush the hand away with a shrug of her shoulder Kenshin's hand seems to press down harder insisting that she look at him. "Kaoru if you sit any farther to the edge of the seat you'll fall off."

Blushing, Kaoru moves a little closer to the center of the bench, consequently causing her to sit rather close to Kenshin. He simply sits there smiling at her as his hand drops from her shoulder, but she has a funny feeling that even though he isn't facing her, he is still watching her.

Kenshin just seems to throw himself into his menu however, as he quickly picks out a small meal for himself. After he has decided on his meal he turns to Kaoru and hands the menu over to her. Looking at him quizzically Kaoru declines the menu. "I'm not hungry."

"But Kaoru," Kenshin begins to plead. It seems like he wants to keep her there as long as possible. "You must be hungry. And I'm sure you could use the rest. Why don't you just relax and order something?" Smiling kindly Kenshin attempts to push the menu into her hands. As he did so Kaoru swore that she sees a hint of something in his eyes, however she simply can't put a finger on what emotion is running through his eyes. Almost as if he were reading her mind Kenshin blinks and whatever had been present in his eyes was all of a sudden gone.

"No, really…I don't need it. I ate before I came I'm fine really." Kaoru moves slightly closer to the edge again, trying to space herself away from Kenshin. _'Can you say awkward? This guy just won't take no for an answer. What is up with him? I need to get out of here.'_

Frowning at her Kenshin places the menu in front of her and whispers in her ear, "Just in case." He gives her a coy wink as he turns his attention to his friend who is currently trying to pry the menu out of Misao's hands.

Kaoru blushes looking away. Sighing, she leans her head on her hand and attempts to drown out the sound of Misao and Sano's bickering. A few minutes later she finds herself beginning to get lost in her thoughts trying to find a way to get out of the present situation. She is jolted out of her thoughts when she hears a disgruntled sound from across the table. Looking over Kaoru couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Misao has Sano in a head lock and is holding the menu just out of his reach. Laughing Kaoru looks over at Kenshin who is obviously embarrassed at his friend's incapability to win against the small girl.

"Misao…let poor Sano go." Kaoru manages to say in between laughs.

Pouting Misao releases Sano's head from her grip. Once the table has settled down Kaoru becomes uncomfortably aware of her surroundings and yet again feels uncomfortable when she realizes just how close she is to Kenshin.

He seems to always be watching her, and that just creeps her out. Plus it didn't help matters that now that Misao has basically won against Sano and is quiet studying the menu, while Sano sulks in the corner like a two-year-old. Their dispute before had allowed Kaoru a distraction from the present situation, but now everything is so quiet.

'_I really need to get out of here…but how?' _Smiling Kaoru perks up a clever idea floating into her head, which instantly catches Kenshin's attention. Eyeing her warily Kenshin asks her if something is wrong.

"Well I just remembered that I left my Bokken in the training room." At the mention of her wooden sword Kenshin's expression immediately changes. _'So she knows how to use a sword huh? I guess I'll just have to test her skill.' _An amber glint could be seen in his eyes as he turned to question Kaoru about her sword skills. Unfortunately he didn't get very far.

"Misao…" The girl looks up at the mention of her name eyeing her friend quizzically. "I need to go back and get my Bokken. Will you come with me?" She gives her friend the best look she could muster to try and get the point across that she really wants to leave.

"Just leave it. We have more practicing to do anyway. No one is going to touch it." Misao gives Kaoru a pouty look trying to get her friend to stay.

"Misao, you know I don't trust leaving it." She sees Kenshin look at her obviously very interested in the conversation out of the corner of her eye and ignored it. "Besides, I'm getting tired and it's getting late so I think I'll just go get it and then leave."

Frowning Misao crossed her arms in front of her and glares at her friend. "But Kaoru you've only been here a little while! We didn't even get to spar yet! You promised that we could fight. My kunai vs. your Bokken, Remember! You Promised!" Misao is almost in tears at this point.

Giving Misao a pleading look Kaoru bites her lip feeling a glimmer of shame for wanting to abandon her friend. The feeling leaves however as soon as it came when she feels the stare of the purple and amber eyes of the man next to her, her resolve coming back Kaoru immediately straightens. _'I'm sorry Misao as much as I'd like to stay here,'_ she gives a look at Kenshin and then back to Misao _'I just can't be around him…I just don't trust myself enough.' _"I know Misao…but…"

Misao cuts her off standing up and looming over her still sitting friend. "No buts! You promised and I've never known you to go back on a promise Kaoru!" Kaoru could see the small tears in her friend's eyes.

Standing up she pushes slightly past Misao. "I'm sorry Misao." It almost kills her to break Misao's heart like that. She is right after all; Kaoru never breaks promises especially just because of a guy. _"I can't do it though. I just can't sit here with him staring at me like that. It's unnerving!" _

Turning back to the table she looks at Sano, "Sano…don't forget to go back to the Aioya. You are responsible for Yahiko, Not me and not poor Okina and the people at the Aioya." Turning to Kenshin she makes sure not to look him in the eye. "Good-bye Kenshin."

Turning around Kaoru goes back to the training room she can hear Misao pouting at Sano and Kenshin and trying to make up excuses for her friend. Once she reaches the room Kaoru immediately begins using her Bokken to beat the stuffed dummy. If it had been a real man it would not only have become a tenor but he would most likely not be living much longer.

***Back at the table***

Kenshin watches Kaoru leave as he ponders the woman. _'She is defiantly worth pursuing. And the fact that she uses a sword...' _He grins to himself, _'I have to find away to get her alone and find out more about her. But how?' _Looking at the table he sees Sano looking confused and Misao pouting and ranting about how Kaoru never acts like this and blaming poor Sano for scaring her off. Kenshin of course knows the real reason for her friend's abrupt leave; Kaoru is simply uncomfortable not having control of the situation. That would be a boundary that he would have to push if he could manage to get her alone.

As the waiter came up to the table Kenshin has a plan working through his mind. While the waiter took Sano and Misao's orders Kenshin finalizes his plan. Turning to Kenshin the waiter asks him what he would like to order. Grinning he stands.

"Sorry Sano but I don't think I'll stay," he turns to the waiter who is now looking at the red-headed man very confused. "I won't be having anything, but put whatever they order on my tab." Nodding, the waiter retreats into the kitchen to prepare Sano and Misao's orders. Telling Sano and Misao goodbye Kenshin hurries off determined to catch up with the raven haired woman before she can make a full escape.

Walking into the training room he was in earlier, Kenshin grabs his things and starts heading towards the door. On his way through the gym he looks into a nearby room and is taken aback when he sees Kaoru inside beating the stuffing, rather effectively he might add, out of a practice dummy.

Slipping into the room unnoticed Kenshin watches from the shadows, his gaze never leaving Kaoru's body as she practices, silently picking apart her fighting style and grinning to himself every time he finds a weakness in her stance. She remains oblivious to the amber eyed man however as she takes all of her anger and frustration out on the poor dummy.

"I can't believe Misao!" Hitting the dummy with every word in various vital organs, Kaoru keeps tormenting the poor thing and at this point it barely even looks like it is (or at least was) a human figure. She has all but ripped off one of the arms of the dummy; the left leg has a rather large whole going from where the knee should have been up about 2 inches. Not to mention that the head is no longer standing straight up, rather it lobbed to the side the stitching just barely holding it together.

"That girl doesn't know when to shut her trap! I love her dearly but Kami knows…Urgh!" Giving the manikin another hit Kaoru stands in front of it to admire her handwork finally beginning to calm down. Kaoru sighs and places the Bokken at her side her free hand resting on her forehead lightly.

Kenshin watches intently burning her image into his mind. He is about to come out of his hiding place in the shadows when she began to speak again. "But…If it weren't for Misao…then…" She notably slumps mentally berating herself.

'_Then you wouldn't be thinking of a certain red-head? You know you like him Kaoru. But…but there is no way, he doesn't know anything about me so he can't possibly like me. Well how can he if you keep running away from him!' _Sighing she shakes her head. "But still…if it hasn't been for her…" Kaoru sighs again and sits down on a bench, placing her Bokken beside her. Once both of her hands were free she covers her face to think and sort out her jumbled thoughts.

Deciding that this is as good a moment as any, Kenshin swiftly moves in front of her and begins to speak, "What would have happened if it hadn't been for Misao?"

Hearing the familiar male voice Kaoru freezes. Looking up she sees the object of her thoughts standing in front of her. She quickly hides her face and blushes as if he can read her thoughts. _'How much did he hear?'_

Seeing her body tense when he had spoken and then hide her face from him he knew he had picked the right question and his interest peaked even higher, if that is at all possible. "Kaoru, if Misao hasn't first called me…would you have?" Looking up shyly Kaoru shakes her head, not trusting her voice around him. "Why?"

Shrugging Kaoru looks away. "I would have been too scared."

Blinking Kenshin is shocked. '_This fire ball…this woman would be scared to make a phone call? But why?_ _Probably because you came on too strong you dope! Oh yeah like that is my fault.' _Yelling at his other persona to shut up, Kenshin pushes it aside to focus on the woman before him.

"But…You wanted to…right?" When she nods Kenshin lets out a soft breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding. _'So she does like me, even the slightest bit. Then there may be hope left yet.'_ Continuing Kenshin looks down at her to see that she is still refusing to look him in the eye.

"Kaoru, look at me." Slowly looking up at his face she pauses a moment before looking into his half golden half amber eyes. She is immediately transfixed by the sight. She blinks for a moment thinking that she could see the amber and violet in his eyes swirl and change right in front of her. Grinning Kenshin continues with his plan of "attack".

"I'll make you a deal Kaoru."

Startled she looks at him strangely. "What kind of deal?"

Smirking he picks up her Bokken and hands it to her. "If you spar with me…and happen to win…I'll leave you alone." _'I have no intention of losing however…and she has no idea what she's up against.'_

"And if I lose?" She takes her weapon and stands, still eyeing him warily.

"If you lose and I win," He pauses thinking of a suitable wager that won't scare her off immediately, "than you will have to join me tomorrow night for a formal dinner date." He could see the wheels in her mind churning. Picking at how much of a chance she thought she has against him.

Grinning slowly Kaoru looks at her new opponent. _'He's so frail and tiny. Yet…there's something about him. No matter I bet I could whoop his butt with no problem. There's no way he can beat me.' _Stepping away from him, Kaoru takes a fighting stance. "You're on."

Grinning, Kenshin picks a Bokken from the nearby rack and stands across from her. _'This should be fun.' _Taking his stance across from her Kenshin smiles kindly intending on letting her attack first. _'She has no idea what she's getting into.'_

"Whenever you are ready, Kaoru."

Nodding Kaoru grins. _'What in the world is he smiling at? He probably just figures that because I'm a woman he'll be able to beat me. Well I got news for him. I am not going down without a fight.. .' _

………………………………………….

I think that's a good spot to leave it. Hope you guys enjoyed it! It took me a while to post this but here it is. Give me some info on what ya think okay ppls? Well till later! Please have patience it will all come together I promise!

Till later! And remember…the more you review…the sooner I'll update. ;) Adios!


	6. Chapter Five

Lost and Lonely: Chapter 5-

Okay so here is another fun filled chapter of my story. I really hope ya guys all like it, and I'm really sorry it's taken so long for me to update. But I promises it is well worth the wait. Remember I love getting your reviews and I'll accept anything you wanna give me. If ya got questions I'll be more than happy to answer them!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters. I only wish I did.

Hint! If you see text in " " they are spoken words if text is in ' ' and italics than it is thought! ^_^x

Again I do not own Rurouni Kenshin! (Sadly enough v.v)

In the Café:

After Kenshin's abrupt leave, Misao and Sano have decided to put aside the majority of their petty differences and act somewhat civilly towards one another. However that had only happened once Misao was able to put the entire booth between herself and Sanosuke, proving that the distance enabled them to talk, without causing one of them to kill the other one. Placing her head in her hands, Misao contemplated a way to get Kaoru back for leaving her there with Sano and ditching their sparring match.

Sighing, Misao watches as Sano takes out a toothpick and starts munching on it. Grinning Misao comes up with an idea.

"So Sano, you know Kenshin pretty well…right?" Grinning slyly she eyes her new found prey.

"Hmmm?" Sano looks at Misao and shrugs, not really caring what she's talking about at the moment. Instead he's pre-occupied about when the food will arrive. "Yeah I guess I've been friends with the guy since high school."

"Good, so you'd know a lot about Kenshin then?" Once she saw Sano nod Misao began to bombard him with a series of questions. Barely giving him time to answer one question she would move onto the next in an attempt to learn all that she could about Kaoru's soon to be Boyfriend. '_If I have anything to say about it those two WILL be together…Kaoru needs to find a guy and be happy for once.'_

On about Misao's 13th question her cell phone rings and she can hear the breath of relief escape Sano's lips as she answers the phone. "Hello, Misao here." After a minute or so Misao gets a crazy grin on her face and she is practically bouncing up and down in her seat. She happily hangs up the phone after a quick good-bye and starts scanning the room for her waiter. Sano looks at her quizzically, she is about to tell him that she has to leave when Sano's phone goes off. "Sagara here, what's up?" Nodding a few times Sano agrees to meet someone and shuts his phone with a flip.

As their waiter comes with their food, Sano looks long fully at it. "Excuse me," Misao pipes up just as the waiter is about to put her plate in front of her, "but could you put mine in a to-go bag please?" Nodding the waiter takes back her plate and goes to give Sano his. "Sorry bub, But I've gotta split too, can ya put it in a bag for me?" Sighing the waiter takes their food back to put it in bags, mutter on the way to the kitchen about customers not even mentioning that they have to leave until after the food is cooked and ready.

Raising an eyebrow at Sano, Misao opens her mouth to ask but Sano cuts her off. "I gotta go meet someone at the Aioya, so I'll see ya back there later." Desperate to get away from the annoying girl.

"Well I'll go with you! I have to go see gramps anyway." She is grinning wildly by this point and the minute she sees the poor waiter she practically knocks him over in the process of grabbing her bag. "But first I've gotta get my stuff from the training room." Sano nods and gets up grabbing his food and mumbling a sorry to the poor waiter. He then follows her out of the small café and over to where the training rooms are located.

Back in the Training Room: 

At this point Kaoru and Kenshin have been dueling it out for about 20 minutes. Kaoru is simply astounded at the fact that she can just barely keep up with the small man. It's taking all of her energy just to keep him at an arms distance. Kenshin of course hasn't even broken a sweat yet and Kaoru can't help but have the distinct feeling that he's holding back.

Kenshin grins at Kaoru, watching her closely as she huffs softly, holding her Bokken firmly in her hands.

"Miss Kaoru…you seem tired, would you like to stop?" He tries to look innocent knowing full well that if she gives up now she's all his.

Glaring at him, Kaoru charges at Kenshin again. Only for him to easily dodge her attack as he moves behind her and taps her shoulder. "I'll admit you're a better swordswoman than I'd made you out to be." He leans his face into her neck, grinning. When he feels her tense he mentally snickers and just as she's about to turn around and hit him he moves around so he's once again behind her.

Growling to herself, Kaoru turns slowly around and stares him straight in his eyes, glaring at him as hard as she can. '_Why can't I lay a hit on this guy! He's running circles around me.'_ Staring into his eyes Kaoru notes that they have changed slightly again and that they are now a wonderful mixture of gold and violet almost like a yin-yang although it seems that there is just a tad more gold in his eyes. _'I have to think of a way to at least hit this guy once. But how?'_ Contemplating her next move she examines her prey thoughtfully.

Raising an eyebrow while looking at her triumphantly, Kenshin decides to throw her a curve ball. '_So she thinks she's got me somewhat figured out huh? I bet she has some hair brained scheme planned to try and hit me. Well how about we play with her mind a little more?' _"Well Kaoru…as much as I've had fun playing Cat and Mouse with you…I think it's time to end this." Kaoru looks at him completely confused as he grins at her.

'_You've got to be kidding me right? Here I am working my butt off to try and think of a way to beat him and that's it…he's just going to declare that I am about to lose!? No. I will not lose to a man. Especially not one that likes to play mind games!" _Watching as he stalks towards her, closing the few feet between them, she suddenly loses sight of him.

'_All that I have to do is knock her Bokken far enough away from her that she can't get to it before my next move.' _Quickly running around her Kenshin builds up speed waiting for her to drop her guard just enough so that he can knock the wooden sword from her hands without hurting her. After circling her a couple of times he can see her shoulders slump ever so slightly as she attempts to keep her eyes focused on him. '_Now.' _Kenshin swiftly hits her hand just hard enough to make her loosen her grip on the training sword, when it begins to fall to the ground he swiftly kicks it away from the young woman and then stands in front of her smiling wildly in triumph.

Taking a step away from him Kaoru eyes him wearily. _'Crap!' _Glancing to her Bokken she realizes that it is about 10 feet away from her and judging on how easily he had run circles around her earlier she figures that even if she could get to the sword he would probably be right there with his foot on it. '_Aww come on! This can't be the end, I am not going to give up that easily!' _ Noticing that Kenshin is standing there somewhat relaxed assuming that he has won Kaoru takes to opportunity to sweep her leg under Kenshin's causing him to lose balance and thud to the ground. Once she hears him it the floor she quickly runs to her fallen sword.

'_What the heck?'_ Kenshin half curses himself and laughs as he sees her trying to run for her Bokken. '_Not on my watch missy.' _ With lightning reflexes Kenshin gets up and sprints to the Bokken whirring past Kaoru just in time to pick it up and move a few feet away from where it had been. "Looking for this?"

Kaoru simple stands in the empty spot baffled, muttering to herself silently. '_But…how the hell did he get from there to there? I knocked him down!'_ Sighing Kaoru realizes that even if she could somehow get the sword away from Kenshin it only be for a short time.

"Okay Kenshin…you win…" Putting her hands up and taking a step back as he takes step forward, making it so they were only a few inches away from each other. "I know, but there's still one more thing I have to do." Grabbing her firmly, Kenshin leaned into her. "I've wanted to do this since I saw you."

Kaoru tried to back away from him, but his hands kept her in place as his face inched close to hers. Looking up into his eyes as he leans in closer she sees that all but a few specks of violet are gone and his eyes are almost completely amber. Kaoru is shocked at the sight and mesmerized all at the same time.

Kenshin is so pleased with the situation that he can barely keep himself from simply crashing his lips onto hers then and there, however he still doesn't want to frighten her away so he attempts to control himself, unfortunately for Kenshin just as he is about to kiss her, he hears the door begin to open. Kenshin quickly lets go of Kaoru and jumps back a couple of inches.

*Misao and Sano*

As Misao and Sano walk to Misao's training room, Misao is happy and bubbly, talking a mile a minute about how she can't wait to get back to the Aioya."…It'll be so wonderful! I haven't seen him in forever!" She is basically talking to herself while Sano tunes her out thinking about matters all his own.

"Wait till you meet him Sano. Oh Kaoru's going to be so happy!" Opening the door Misao steps into the room to find Kaoru standing in the center of the room somewhat flustered with Kenshin standing just beside her. "Oh! You're still here!" She says happily completely missing the fact that Kaoru is almost as pale as a sheet.

When Sano looks at Kenshin however he can see the faint the gold in his friends eyes as Kenshin gives Sano a death stare. Obviously they had just interrupted on something important. The thought sent shivers down the fighters back knowing full well what his best friend was capable of and knowing that eventually he was going to get the full brunt of Kenshin's anger.

Nodding at Misao, Kaoru blinks in order to focus her mind on her best friend and not what had just happened between her and Kenshin. "Yeah, so why are you so happy Misao?" Noticing as Kenshin moves towards Sano and they start whispering back and forth.

"Kenshin…you know what this means right?" Sano sounds somewhat worried, Kenshin on the other hand is just concerned with the major effects this could have on his future relationship with Kaoru.

"Yes Sano I know." He says to his long time friend glancing over at Kaoru who is being bombarded by her overly excited friend.

"So then you realize we have to tell them something" Sano grimaces glancing over at the pair of girls on the other side of the room.

Kenshin nods. "Yes but let's wait and see what he has to say first. Maybe it's not as bad as we think." At that Sano grimaces even more realizing that Kenshin had been staring at Kaoru for most of the conversation.

"I suppose you're right." Sano stated bluntly.

"By the way Sano…" Kenshin begins.

"Hmmm?" Knowing where this is going Sano practically shrinks. '_I was wondering when he'd get to that.'_

The two continue to bicker as Kaoru watches them focusing on Kenshin rather than what Misao is trying to tell her. If Kenshin had seemed mildly irritated when Misao and Sano had arrived he seemed completely moody about whatever it is that Sano and he were discussing. "Kaoru!" shaking her, Misao tries to get Kaoru's attention. "Kaoru did you hear me! Kaoru guess who is back!"

Blinking, Kaoru once again focuses her attention on her friend. "Who Misao?" She is pretty sure of who it had to be by the frenzied way Misao is talking and how hyper and happy she is. But she might as well humor her friend. She could be so much like a two-year-old sometimes it scared her.

"Aoshi's home! He's at the Aioya right now!" Misao practically yelled. Upon hearing Aoshi's name Kenshin and Sano immediately began paying attention to the women standing in the middle of the room.

"Wow Misao, that's great." Kaoru smiles at Misao and then eyes the men quizzically. They had simply frozen in place once Aoshi's name had been mentioned. Could they possibly know him?

Kenshin and Sano glanced at one another; Kenshin is the first to speak, "Aoshi…Shinomori?"

Smiling, Misao answered him, "Yeah…he's…"

Kaoru promptly cut her off knowing the next thing Misao would probably blurt out about him. "She and he have been really close since her parents left." Seeing Misao frown slightly, she quickly continued "he even trained Misao", hearing Kaoru mention this tidbit of information to the boys seemed to perk her up, "she hasn't seen him for about a year."

Grinning Miaso piped in, "Yup! He trained me to be a ninja and he even let me become part of the Oniwabanshu!" Kaoru smacked her head when Misao mentioned that. Here she is trying to hide that fact from the men just in case there is any reason to protect the group from them, and Misao blurts it out. _'It's just my luck I guess. Even after all of that training Misao never did learn to control her emotions.'_ Smiling Misao grabs her and Kaoru's things and then took a hold of Kaoru's arm tugging it, "Come one Kaoru! Let's go see Aoshi!"

"Okay okay!" Going past Kenshin and Sano, the girls head towards the door. Kaoru shoots the men a quick glance trying to apologize. While she doesn't know if the men are friends of Aoishi's or not she still thought they deserved that much curiously.

When they were out of earshot, Sano began to speak up. "Kenshin…"

"I know Sano, I know…this is just making things more and more interesting." Kenshin's eyes begin to turn golden again. "Let's go see what our friend wants to speak with us about." Kenshin blinks and grabs his things and smiles at Sano his eyes now back to their normal shade of purple with just the slightest flecks of purple. "Besides, don't you have a boy to check up on?"

At the mention of Yahiko Sano sighs. In all of the hub-bub he had almost forgotten about the boy. "Yeah. I don't know why the missy is making me watch him. He seems to like her well enough. Maybe I can get her to take care of him from now on." Kenshin laughs at his friend's comment. Sano was never much of one for commitment.

**********

Okay! So there you have it….Chapter 5! I'm sorry it took so long to update. As always please review and tell me what you think. I always need input and new ideas. Thanks to all of you who have been keeping up with this story it has not gone unnoticed. Till next time…chao!


	7. Chapter Six

**Lost and Lonely Chapter 6**

Okay guys, from this point on I am making this up as I go…kinda. The previous 5 chapters took me about a year or so to get from paper to computer. The rest of the story is going straight from computer to you fans. So please keep those reviews coming so that I stay inspired to write for you all.

As always; as much as I wish I owned the characters from Rurouni Kenshin I sadly do not.

If you've been keeping up with the story you know that if you see _'this kind of writing' _you know that this is what's going on in the character's heads. So without further ado here's a recap of the previous chapter and then on with the show!

*************

When they were out of earshot, Sano began to speak up. "Kenshin…"

"I know Sano; I know…this is just making things more and more interesting." Kenshin's eyes begin to turn golden again. "Let's go see what our friend wants to speak with us about." Kenshin blinks and grabs his things and smiles at Sano his eyes now back to their normal shade of purple with just the slightest flecks of purple. "Besides, don't you have a boy to check up on?"

At the mention of Yahiko Sano sighs. In all of the hub-bub he had almost forgotten about the boy. "Yeah. I don't know why the missy is making me watch him. He seems to like her well enough. Maybe I can get her to take care of him from now on." Kenshin laughs at his friend's comment. Sano was never much of one for commitment.

**************

*Kaoru and Misao on the way to the Aioya*

So far this Tuesday was shaping up to be a duesy. She had forgiven Misao for her momentary lapse in judgment the other day, practically destroyed a training dummy, learned that Sano was non-other that the best friend of the guy she simply couldn't get out of her mind, found out that Aoshi was home finally and that the red-headed man from her dreams, or was it her nightmare? She still didn't know what to make of Kenshin not only knew how to use a sword but had actually beaten her at the one thing she had always thought she was unstoppable at. Now she was being dragged back to see the Ice-man that Misao was obsessed with even though she was quite certain that while he might want to see his little Misao he probably wasn't up to seeing Kaoru. The two while being civil to one another never really saw eye to eye on a lot of things. But because Misao was hell bent on marrying this particular man there really wasn't much Kaoru could do but try to get along with him.

They reach the Aioya around 1:30 in the afternoon and the instant that the hit the property Misao lets go of Kaoru's hand and waves a quick goodbye to her friend. "I'll come find you when we're done talking!" Misao yells over her shoulder with a wink and just like that she vanishes.

Kaoru slowly meanders into the building. Once in the area that serves as the restaurant she is glad that she isn't working. The place was mobbed. She feels somewhat guilty when she looks at one of the waitresses the woman gives her a look that practically begs her to put on an apron and help out.

'_Maybe after I visit with Yahiko I'll go help out. If I have to work than I won't have to go out with Kenshin.' _That was when Kaoru remembers. '_Crap I told him I was working today. I bet he was wondering why I was at the gym and not here. Hmmm…if he asks I'll just say that I went in late to help out or something. As much as I kind of want to go out with him I'm still not so sure if I'm ready to.' _With that Kaoru decides that she would simply go in and lend a hand until Misao is done chatting with Aoshi and if Kenshin brings it up she'll just lie some more and tell him that she is covering for someone and that she can go out with him. "I just hope he buys it."

"Buys what?" A distinct voice chimes in from behind her. _'Damn-it all!' _Kaoru curses herself and turns around to see Kenshin and Sano standing behind her.

"What are the two of you doing here?" said Kaoru avoiding Kenshin's question.

"Well," Kenshin begins "Sano had to check up on Yahiko, and I need to meet with a business associate of mine here."

"Right, I don't think the term 'business associate' fits him." Sano mutters under his breath. Kenshin swiftly elbows him in the stomach and just keeps smiling at Kaoru.

Giving the two men a quizzical look Kaoru begins to question them but thinks better of it. Turning her attention to Sano she glares at him. "Well you know where Yahiko is, why don't you go and look after him. Seeing as how you abandoned him this morning and last night!"

"Hey! I didn't abandon him. He was perfectly safe here with everyone here." He says somewhat sheepishly. "Besides I promised Kenshin I would work out with him today. And I don't break promises, unlike some people in this room." Sano stands tall glaring at the woman in front of him. He is so proud of his come-back that he doesn't see the plate sailing into his face until it is too late. Sano falls on the floor stunned. "I think I'll go see Yahiko now." He states softly.

Kenshin looks from Sano to the fuming Kaoru and tries his hardest not to laugh. "That would probably be a good idea. I'll go talk to…" he stops unsure if he should go on in present company.

Once again Kaoru looks at him strangely. She had the distinct feeling that he was hiding something from her. "So who is this mysterious person you need to go talk to?"

"Ummm…well you see…" Kenshin began muttering looking for an escape route. '_Ask and you shall receive.' _He thought to himself.Kenshin quickly spots Misao and Aoshi walking towards them. When he sees them together he smiles lightly. It seems that Misao had managed to melt the Ice-man's heart just slightly since the last time that Kenshin had seen him.

"KAORU!" Shouts Misao from down the small hallway. Kaoru sighs _'there goes any information that I might have gotten out of him. Well at least on the bright side he didn't have enough time to ask me about our…date.'_ Looking up, Kaoru smiles at the pair walking toward her. "Well I see you found Aoshi. How did your talk go?" Kaoru studies the girl and sees her shoulders slump just a little bit.

"Yup! And you'll never guess what I found out!" She is practically running at this point to get to where Kaoru and Kenshin are standing. "Hey, where's Sango?" Kaoru can't help but notice the look Aoshi gives Misao at the mention of Sano. '_Come to think of it…_' She looks at Kenshin. His whole demeanor has changed_. 'It seems that Aoshi knows these two…but why?' _

"He went to go check up on Yahiko. Now, what where you saying about finding out something?" She glances at Kenshin briefly. But before Misao can answer she hears Aoshi chime in.

"Himura." Aoshi states coldly. Obviously they know each other which still leaves her other question unanswered. How?

"Shinomori." Kenshin shoots back with a slight bow of his head. "You need to speak with me?"

"Yes. Misao…Kaoru," Aoshi looked each woman in turn. "Would you set up a room for us all? There's something I need to speak with the two of you about." Aoshi looks from Kenshin to Misao. Kaoru frowns and looks at Misao pointedly. _'Two of you? Why wouldn't he want me around?_' Misao looks away from her friend and is about to say something when she's cut off.

"Kaoru" The Ice-man begins, "Okina has asked that you help out in the resturant for a little while since you're here. Once we're done Misao will come for you." Kaoru nods. 'Well maybe this will get me out of that date. But why the hell am I not included in all of this?!'

"Where's Sagara?" States Aoshi firmly. He directed this question at Kenshin but Kaoru chimes in first.

"He was irritating me so I sent him off to play nanny." She states rather smugly. A bit of her frustration ebbing. At this comment Aoshi almost smiles. Obviously Misao has wormed her way into Aoshi's conscience without him even realizing it.

"Alright then. Misao, go with Kaoru into the kitchen and prepare us some tea. Meet us upstairs quickly alright?" The younger girl nods and they head off through the doors to the restaurant.

**With Kaoru and Misao**

Once away from the door a bit Kaoru stops and faces her friend. "Okay I want some answers! What the hell is going on? How does Aoshi know Kenshin? And why the hell are you two gonna go talk to him and I can't?!" She was furious at this point and Misao was having trouble not crying at the outburst.

"I don't know! He just told me that there was something he wanted to talk about, naturally I got my hopes up…" Misao frowns at the point. Obviously she didn't get what she wanted when Aoshi said he wanted to talk to her. "When I asked what it was he said he wanted to wait to tell me because he had someone else he wanted me to meet who needed to know the same information as me."

Kaoru sighs and shakes her head. "Sorry Misao." The two girls stop and glance back at the hall noticing both men still standing there.

**Kenshin and Aoshi**

"So, what's so important that you came here and need to speak to both Sano and I? And why are you dragging that girl into it?" Says Kenshin rather bluntly. Waiting to see his reaction to talking about Misao.

Aoshi's eye twitches just slightly; a fact not lost on Kenshin, before he simply says, "We should talk business in a private room, and since when do you know Ms. Kamiya and Misao?"

Kenshin grins at his use of Misao's first name, "Since yesterday. Let's just say I've grown" He pauses, his eyes becoming possessive, and quickly flicking to the doors of the restaurant, "fond of Kaoru."

"So I see. Shall we go upstairs then?" Aoshi retorts, not missing how quickly Kenshin's eyes had changed color at the mention of Kaoru or the glance in the other direction.

As the men go upstairs Kaoru and Misao slip out of their hiding place by the door of the restaurant. Silently they make their way to the kitchen to fetch the tea for the three of them while Kaoru grabs an apron to go help out serving.

**in the Kitchen**

Kaoru slumps against the kitchen counter. "Misao?" The younger girl just stood across from her friend and grins. "Did I hear that conversation correctly?"

"Which part? The part about them knowing each other or the part where Kenshin practically said he loves you?" Says Misao with that sly grin of hers.

"So I did hear him say it. But…he barely knows me…how…how can he feel that way about me?" Kaoru is perplexed. Only one other man had ever said anything like that about her. She shuddered at the memory of her past. _'Oh please don't let this end the same way.' _

"I don't know. But now aren't you glad that I made you call him." Misao's eyes light up at that comment and Kaoru winces. "Hey don't you have a date with him tonight?" Misao is giddy at the thought of it all.

Kaoru on the other hand is about to be sick. "Crap. How can I bail on him now?" She thinks out loud to herself.

"Bail on him?!" Misao walks over grabs Kaoru's shoulders and shakes her friend. "There is No way in hell you are bailing on him. Is that what took you so long to come up and meet Aoshi? You were thinking of working tonight weren't you?" Misao glares accusingly at her best friend. "Kaoru! You can't do that to the poor man." Misao looks at her watch. "It's only 2 so you have plenty of time to talk to Aoshi, go home and get ready by 7! I forbid you to even think of working tonight."

Kaoru sighs. She knows that there is no way she is going to get out of this one. It makes her terrified and excited all at the same time. She has to admit…she is looking forward to going out with Kenshin, even if she is terrified of being left alone with him. "Alright I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am!" Misao chimes. "Now let's get some tea upstairs before Aoshi starts to worry where I am." Misao grins, Kaoru simply shakes her head. _'When will she ever learn that Aoshi always knows what she's doing? No matter where he is.'_ Kaoru looks up at the ceiling. It was true after all. On a few occasions Kaoru had caught one of the Oniwabanshu watching Misao, when Kaoru had confronted Aoshi about it a few years ago he simply said it was for her own safety and not to worry about it.

Sighing yet again, Kaoru grabs the tray with the tea on it. _'Knowing Misao she would drop it if I let her carry it.'_ She laughs to herself. Misao shoots her a questioning look and opens the kitchen door. Kaoru simply brushes it off and follows her friend out the kitchen door and up the stairs to the room where Kenshin and Aoshi are waiting.

Once they reach the door Kaoru hands off the tray to Misao and they quietly part ways.

"I really hope I'm just over reacting about all of this." Kaoru mumbles to herself as she heads back into the restaurant. When she reaches the kitchen she grabs a note pad and pen and starts serving tables that are not being waited on. With a smile she walks over to a table in the far corner, doing her best to shove thoughts about what is going on upstairs out of her mind. "Hello my name is Kaoru and I'll be your server. What can I get you?" With that Kaoru was thrown into work mode and slowly thoughts of the trio upstairs floated away for the time being.

**Upstairs- Misao, Aoshi, and Kenshin**

Misao steps through the door and gives one last glance at Kaoru before shutting it and placing the tray in the center of the table. Taking her time to get her thoughts collected Misao busies herself with serving the three of them tea. _'Aoshi-sama…what's going on here?_' Misao sighs and sits in her place at the round table. Kenshin is to her left staring at Aoshi who is across from the petite man and to Misao's right. _'If I didn't know any better it looks like they are having a conversation the way they are staring at each other. I just don't get it though…who is this guy? Why does Aoshi want to speak with him? And why am I here but not Kaoru!? It just doesn't make sense!'_ Sighing Misao looks from one man to the other.

They sit like that for a few minutes, the two men sipping their tea and staring at each other, just waiting for something to happen. By this time Misao's patience has grown thin and she simply can't take it anymore.

"Aoshi-sama!" She wines. "What's going on here? How do you know Kenshin and since when do you want me present for these sorts of meetings? And why couldn't Kaoru be here?!"

It seems that that was the cue Aoshi is waiting for. With a deep sigh he looks from Misao to Kenshin then looks back at his tea. "Misao calm down." Those three words were like a needle pricking a balloon to Misao, upon hearing Aoshi's stern voice filled with exasperation she almost visibly deflates.

"Alright…but what's going on Aoshi-sama?" Misao says meekly looking at the table.

Aoshi nods and begins. "According to my information there is someone here that we were all hoping would never show his face again." Understanding begins to shine on Misao's features with this statement.

"You don't mean…" she begins but is immediately cut off.

"Yes. I got word last night that he had been seen wandering around the next town over. Of course you understand Misao why I have asked you here and why Miss. Kamiya was not included in this matter." At Kaoru's name Kenshin's interest peaks.

Misao nods but then frowns. "But doesn't this affect Kaoru? Why can't she know? And why…" her attention turns toward Kenshin. "Is he here? What does he have to do with anything?"

Aoshi grimaces. "I believe that Himura is one of the only ones who will be able to help in this matter. Especially due to…" he pauses and smirks looking kenshin straight in the eyes, seeing the slight tint of gold in them he makes a mental note and allows his mask to float back onto his face. "Some new developments I think that he would be a wise choice to aide us in protecting Miss. Kamiya from the impending situation." Aoshi falls silent and takes another sip of tea, waiting.

This all was making Kenshin madder by the minute. What was going on that he was called here? And why would Kaoru be in danger? He needed answers. Steeling his emotions Kenshin begins, "Alright Shinomori…you've got my attention, what's going on here?" He looks from Aoshi to Misao and sees the worry on the young girls face.

"Well you see, some time ago…" Aoshi is cut off by Misao now. One look at the girl and he sees that she has gone from fear to angry at the situation in a matter of seconds.

"Aoshi! Don't you think Kaoru should be telling this story? I mean who the hell is this guy anyway? What does he have to do with anything?" Misao was beginning to cry softly. "Why should we trust him with something like this? I know that you must trust him or he wouldn't be here but…" Misao falters, "I just don't think its right telling him all of this when I don't know who he is…besides this is Kaoru's life you want to share…not your own!" Misao yells at Aoshi. However she quickly returns to her worried expression when she realizes just who she's talking to and that she has spoken out of turn. _'But it just isn't fair!'_

Sighing Aoshi shakes his head. "No, you're right Misao…" Misao is taken aback at this. "You should know who you're dealing with before we continue."

It was Kenshin's turn to be thrown off guard. "But why does this girl need to know anything like that?" Kenshin's eyes flash gold.

"Listen Himura…" Aoshi practically spits his name, "Misao is Miss. Kamiya's best friend. She knows everything there is to know about her and if you wish to continue with Miss. Kamiya in the way I believe you do it would be wise of you to show her some respect and at least allow her to know that she can trust you with her friend."

Kenshin eye's Misao for a minute or two. "Unless…" Aoshi breaks into his thoughts, "You'd prefer I tell her."

"Tell me what?!" Misao yells at the two.

"Trust me Himura. She needs to know you can handle this and protect Miss. Kamiya." States Aoshi bluntly.

"Hey! I'm in the room remember? And don't forget Aoshi I can protect Kaoru myself!" Misao is fuming at all of this. _'They're treating me like a 2 year-old!_' Aoshi has not only insulted her intelligence at this point but now he is calling her incompetent and unable to take care of her best friend_. 'Bastard. Who does he think he is anyway?'_

"Yes Misao, I am fully aware of your skill in fighting. But do you truly think you can defend yourself against Him? Not even her fath-."

"Aoshi…don't you dare bring that up right now! I know that's why we're here but I still don't know if I trust this man! Besides I think Kaoru should be the one to tell him that tale on her own." Misao glances at Kenshin and then glares at Aoshi. "Doesn't she at least deserve that?" With Aoshi's nod Misao turns on Kenshin. "And you. You need to tell us who you really are or else I'll get Aoshi to do it for you. I will Never trust you with Kaoru if you don't confess right now!"

Kenshin can tell from the tone in Misao's voice and the urgency in Aoshi's demeanor that it really is important for Misao to understand who he is so that she will be able to trust that Kenshin with Kaoru and know that he can hold his own against whatever it is that is threatening her.

Kenshin sighs. _'I suppose she'll find out one way or another.'_

'_But does she really have to know?' _It was his other self again. _'We have been hiding this from the world. Why do we have to speak of it now?'_

'_Obviously there is something wrong idiot. Just look at her._' Kenshin glances at Misao and sees her still glaring at him small tears in her eyes for her friend's plight. _'She won't tell us what's going on until we tell her who we are.'_

'_But what if they hate us for it?'_

'_I think she would hate us more if we walked away from all of this.' _

'_Yes. You're right. Okay. We shall tell our story.'_

Sighing Kenshin looks up. Little did he know that Aoshi had been watching Kenshin's internal debate. Seeing his eyes go from one color to the other rapidly as if he were fighting with himself for dominance. Finally his eyes have settled on a golden hue with specs of violet running through them. "Alright. I shall tell my story. But, you must tell me what is going on first. I want to make sure that it is truly worth me telling my secret." Kenshin is directing this conversation to Aoshi.

Aoshi nods and turns to Misao. "I will let you tell him what you think he needs to know." Misao takes a deep breath.

"I don't know…I mean Kenshin doesn't even know him. He doesn't know what's going on. How is he supposed to help? Look at him! There is no way he could beat…" Misao has to take another breath to clam herself. _'We're doing this for Kaoru remember…if Aoshi thinks he can help…_' She can't help but shake her head. "I just think that there is no way he could beat…Shishio." She whispers the name and Kenshin almost doesn't hear it.

"So…" Kenshin chimes in his eyes now completely amber with only one speck of violet shining through. "Shishio has once again reared his ugly head huh?"

Aoshi simply nods. Misao looks shocked that Kenshin would know of Shishio. "Yes, that is why I have called you here…Battosai."

Misao grows wide-eye at the use of the name. But Kenshin simply smirks. "Well now you know." He directs his grin at Misao _'Maybe this girl will finally realize that I can protect Kaoru better than anyone and hopefully she won't stand in my way when I go to make Kaoru mine.' _Kenshin's eyes flash golden for a second and then he turns his gaze back to Aoshi. "So Aoshi why would Shishio be going after m..." He stops himself from calling her My Kaoru. "Kaoru?"

"I believe Battosai that that would be a question you should direct to Ms. Kamiya. I think that you know all you need to now." Aoshi takes another sip of his tea and sits back. He looks at Misao who is still slightly shell-shocked.

She shakes her head and directs her anger at the Ice-man next to her. "Aoshi!" Misao practically screams.

"Yes, Misao?" He says exasperated. Obviously he was hoping she would forget he was there and simply fight with Kenshin. He is wrong.

"Why. On Earth. Would you want HIM here?" She points to Kenshin. "Don't you see you're making more trouble for us than we need?"

"I assure you Misao Himu-…Battosai," he corrects himself "is on our side."

"But…Kaoru already has one murderer after her she doesn't need a second one…" She is cut off by Kenshin at this point.

"I assure you Misao that I would Never hurt Kaoru…never." His gaze settles on the girl and she can't help but shiver.

Aoshi glances at his watch and then back at Misao. "Well now that we're all on the same page I trust that you will take over from here?" He glances to Kenshin and when he nods he begins to stand, once he glances to Misao he pauses before leaving. "I believe now would be a good time to go fetch Miss. Kamiya Misao…" He pointedly looks at her. "Try to keep her from being suspicious, I kept her out of this so that she wouldn't worry."

Misao nods her understanding. "Yeah…she'd totally freak out if she knew."

"Misao…" Kenshin smiles at her his eyes completely violet now. "Tell her that Shinomori here simply wanted to make sure that I knew who she was before our date tonight." He grins and notices Aoshi's brow lift just slightly.

Misao gasps and stands up. "Crap! I better go get her before she worries! Besides I have to make sure that she's ready tonight."

Kenshin nods. "It's 4 o'clock now. I trust that you'll make sure she is here and ready by seven."

Misao grins. "Yeah! She'll be ready alright and I bet you won't even recognize her when I'm done with her!"

Aoshi shakes his head and begins to leave but stops at the door. "Don't forget Misao…don't let her know what's going on. Oh..." He smiles at her, "And don't make her too unrecognizable…I don't think our friend here would appreciate it if he came to pick her up and walked right past her." Misao blushes and nods to Aoshi. With that he leaves the room. _'This will defiantly be interesting.' _

Once Aoshi is gone Misao looks at Kenshin. "Don't worry I won't let her bail on you! She will defiantly be ready by 7 and she'll look Amazing!" With that declaration she skips out the door to go and find her best friend.

Left alone in the room Kenshin sighs and sips his tea slowly slipping into his thoughts.


End file.
